Remember Me
by seems-pretty-legit
Summary: When Percy and the others visit Percy's mom at her new apartment, something terrible happens. They get in a terrible accident.Every is horribly injured, but not as bad as Percy. When he wakes up from his month long coma, He's lost his memory! How will they get it back? Will he ever remember them? (Does not follow storyline.) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HoO or PJO
1. Chapter 1

PERCY'S P.O.V

"Okay, Jackson, were does your mom live?" Jason asked.

My mom had recently bought a new apartment with Paul and we were going to see her. It's been about a year since I've seen her and I've missed her.

"In the Iris message she said it's near were we lived before. Only a street away from my old school, Goode." I told him.

"Okay, so we're just going to follow you?" he asked.

"Yep, come on." I started weaving through crowds and around corners, looking back every few minutes to see if I had lost anyone.

We stopped by an ice cream truck and bought ice cream for ourselves and all the kids that couldn't pay.

Finally, after two hours of walking, we made it to my mom's apartment. I stopped at the front door and just stood there.

"I haven't seen her in a year. She's probably freaking out."

"You now she loves you. Of course she's freaking out."

I took a deep breath and knocked. Half a minute later the door opened. I was engulfed in a giant hug. I squeezed my mom tightly, breathing in her jasmine and candy scent.

I could tell she still worked at the candy shop.

"Mom, I've missed you."

She let me go and held me at arms length. "Oh Percy! You've grown so much!"

She looked behind me. "These must be your friends." She smiled. I turned around. Everyone was smiling.

"Annabeth, it's good to see you. Glad to see you're still keeping my son in check."

Annabeth laughed. "Always Mrs. Jackson. It's good to see you to."

My mom smiled again and stepped aside to let us all in. "Mom, this is Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque." I pointed to everyone in question. "You already know Nico." she nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all, and it's good to see you Nico. I have some cookies waiting in the kitchen. Please try some."

I gave her another hug and walked to the kitchen with the others. As soon as I saw the pile of blue chocolate chip cookies I dove for it, not giving any one else a chance to get any.

"Percy! Save some for us!" Piper screamed.

Hell no, these are cookies, back off bitch.

"Percy, if you eat that many that fast, you'll get sick." Hazel warned.

Soon I started choking on cookie bits. Annabeth patted my back while Frank got me some water. As soon as the glass was in my hand it was gone and down my throat.

"Percy, I've told you countless times to not eat that fast and swallow your food." My mom scowled.

"Sorry mom, I've missed your food." I coughed. "Yeah well, it's not like you have'nt had enough pizza on the ship." Annabeth patted my stomach.

"Hey! I'm a growing teenage boy! That's a perfect excuse!" I argued. My mom laughed. "He's got a point Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled and ate the rest of the cookies with everyone. It's awesome to be home.

_Time skippie!_

It's been two days and super fun. Everyone got to know my mom and I found out she went out and bought me a van to drive everyone. When Paul came home he was suprised to find eight teenagers in his house, but when he saw me, Annabeth, and Nico, he smiled and sat down to talk to everyone.

We were now in the van, driving around looking for a pizza parlor.

"Percy, just how did you win rock paper scissors?" Piper asked from the back seat.

"Well, I just knew you guys were gonna pick rock first, so I picked scissors, then pick rock, then paper. It's not that hard to know who's gonna pick what." I laughed.

"Mm hm." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, man there's a parlor," Leo pointed one out a little down the street.

I drove up a little and stopped at the red light. As soon as it turned green I started going again. Suddenly, a screeching noise hit my ears. I turned my head just in time to see an eighteen wheeler slam into me. I heard a giant crunch and glass shattered.

I could'nt see, hear, or feel anything after that. I just floated peacefully down into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally's P.O.V

I was sitting at the kitchen table, working on a new part on my book when the phone rang. I walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sally Jackson?" a ladies voice asked.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who you are and why you are calling?"

"This is Lynda from St. Crowley Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you that Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque have been in a car accident. We found your name on all of their Driver's Licenses."

"Oh, my...Um, is it okay if I come to the hospital?"

"That is perfectly fine. We have paper work for you to fill out. I will see you soon ma'am. Have a nice day."

"Yes, of course. Um, thank you. You too." I hung up and set the phone down. I stood there, in shock. Percy was in the hospital. Percy was in an accident. Percy was in the hospital. He was in the hospital. He was in the hospital.

I bolted from the kitchen and grabbed my jacket and keys. I jumped into my car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

~at le hospital~

"Um, excuse me, I'm Sally Jackson. I got a call earlier about my son and his friends. They're here." I explained to the receptionist.

She looked up from her paper work.

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson. We have paper work for you to fill out."

"Yes. Ma'am, do you know exactly what happened?" I asked as she handed me the papers I needed to fill out.

"Well, the video footage from a store security camera shows your son driving a van. Then as he drove forward when the light changed an out of control eighteen wheeler crashed into the van. It hit the driver's side. Your son was hit head on with full force."

My heart thudded.

"Oh...Percy..."

"Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, and Piper Mclean are still unconscious. Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Nico Di Angelo are ready to be released. You just have to sign them out."

I signed and filled out everything I had to.

"Thank you. Please wait in the waiting room." I nodded and walked slowly to the waiting room.

As I sat down I heard a familiar voice. "Mrs Jackson, you're here."

I looked up to see Annabeth, Frank, Nico, Hazel, and Jason walking towards me. Annabeth and Jason had a few cuts and bruises. Nico's head was bandaged, Hazel had her arm in a sling, and Frank had crutches

I stood up. "Annabeth, how are you guys?"

"We're fine. A few cuts and bruises and sore limbs and broken bones. Nothing we can't handle. We're trying to cut down on ambrosia and nectar."

I was happy to hear they were okay. "I'm glad you kids are okay. How are Percy and the others?"

Annabeth's expression became sad. "Leo has a concussion and is due to wake up in a day or two. Piper has severe damage to her left hip, has fractured her ankle and dislocated her right arm. Percy, well, he's got a severe concussion. The head damage is in great amounts. They don't know when he's supposed to wake up."

"Oh Percy."


	3. Chapter 3

No one's P.O.V

It's been a month since the accident. Leo and Piper were out of the hospital, and everyone else was healed up. Everyone except Percy.

He was still unconscious. A deep coma the doctors said. His right lung was punctured in the accident and the hospital had put him on oxygen intake but was healed of that and he still had a concussion.

They don't know when he was going to wake up. They predicted soon. Right now everyone was gathered in Percy's hospital room.

Hazel and Piper were sleeping together on the extra bed (no shipping or anything, just sleeping) and Leo and Jason were sleeping in two chairs in the room. Frank was sleeping against the wall while Annabeth and Mrs. Jackson had two chairs beside Percy.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was holding Percy's hand and dreaming about the time he first kissed me when I felt his hand tense.

My eyes popped open. "Percy!" I yelled, waking everyone up.

They all stood up. I didn't pay them any attention, it was for Percy.

He was struggling to open his eyes. "Can you hear me Percy?" I asked, my heart surged as his amazing sea green eyes opened and focused on me.

He looked around, confused. "Yeah I can hear you, but I just have a few questions."

"Yes sweetie?" His mom leaned forward.

"Where am I and who are you people?" He asked confused and completely serious.

My heart shattered. I stood there in shock. It was quiet. The sound was the beeping of the heart monitor.

Percy's mom was the first to react. She rushed out of the room, in search of a doctor I suppose.

"Percy, you really don't remember us?" Hazel asked shocked.

Percy's P.O.V

My head was throbbing. The fact that there were strangers around me and I was in a room I don't remember was not helping.

"Percy, you really don't remember us?" A girl with dark skin, golden curly hair and bright eyes asked.

I shook my head, even though it hurt to do so. The only thing I remember was my mom and bits and pieces of her new husband, Paul.

"No, I mean, should I?" I asked.

Just then, my mom rushed in, and trailing behind her was who I assumed to be the doctor.

The doctor walked up to me. "Hello Percy, I am doctor Manuel. It's nice to finally meet you. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Um, well my head is killing me, it hurts to breath, and I'm sore. Like really sore."

"Mh hm..."

He mumbled as he did all the regular tests on me. When he was through he turned to my mom, "He has a large time lapse, amnesia. Um, may I talk to you in the hall?"

My mom nodded and followed Dr. Manuel out. I sat there quietly in the company of the other teens. Each of them were, how can I put this nicely? Unique?

There was the girl who talked to me earlier, A big asian guy with an army cut, who quite frankly scared me, a hispanic boy with hair as crazy as his eyes, an indian girl with choppy braids and tan skin, a guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes and looked like he never had a happy day in his life, girl with blonde curls and dark grey eyes, and a boy who looked quite emo.

They were an odd group. Every time the big asian guy moved I flinched, so after a while he just stood there. The blonde girl who asked if I could hear her earlier kept glancing at me.

Finally, My mom and the doctor came back in. "Well, Percy, you are okay to leave but we are putting you a wide variety of drugs. Come back if you're having any trouble." Dr. Manuel said as he left.

"Yes sir."

"Annabeth, Jason, everyone, I need to speak with you outside." My mom said, leaving me alone again. After a minute or two a nurse came in, unhooking me and taking the Iv out of my arm. She wrapped new bandages around my head and left.

I stood up and found clothes in the closet. I pulled on the thin brown long sleeved shirt and jeans, along with the white and black converse.

So for the next ten minutes I lay on the hospital bed, staring at the white ceiling and dozing off.

"Percy, wake up. Percy."

I opened my eyes to see my mom shaking me. "Mom? I fell asleep, sorry. Hey where are those kids? And who were they?"

"Oh, They are some of Paul's students. You've met them before, that's why they were here."

I sat up. "Oh really? Um okay."

Standing up, I followed my mom out to the car. I fell asleep on the way home.

**So, you guys like my story so far? You can find it on wattpad which is where I originally posted it. Thanks for reading guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sally's P.O.V

I was surprised. I was shocked. I was scared. My son didn't remember his friends, he didn't remember his demigod side.

That was a big part of him. He told me what he remembered. His memories went to right before his first time going to camp. He remembered a little of Paul.

We were pulling up to the apartment right now. Percy had fallen asleep a while ago. I had called Paul because I didn't want to wake him.

"Hey, Sally. Is his memory really gone?" Paul asked as he walked up to the car.

"Yes, but it's just his demigod memories. He remembers you, well, some of you. He doesn't remember his friends at all."

"Oh, Sally."

"Don't be sorry for me Paul. Be sorry for Percy and his friends."

"If I know Percy, he won't want us to be sorry for him."

I sighed. "You're right."

I stepped out of the car.

"Were is he?" Paul asked.

"Asleep in the passenger side. Can you get him? I don't want to wake him."

He smiled. "Sure."

He walked over to the passenger side and opened it, carefully carrying Percy out.

Together we walked into the apartment with Percy. Paul took him to his room.

I sat down beside him on his bed. "Goodnight Percy. I love you." I kissed his forehead and walked out, closing his door behind me.

**Sorry it was so short! jJust wanted to let you guys know that I take requests! Nothing is hard! (Hopefully) please at least be Pjo because my fandom's are overflowimg over the side of all of my ships.**


	5. Chapter 5

PERCY'S P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly, squeezing them back shut as the light finally hit them. It was morning. A new day. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. Looking up, I realized I didn't know where I was. I started freaking out.

Standing up, I stumbled and hit the ground again. I heard someone down the hall. The door opened and my mom rushed in. She sat down beside me on the ground trying to calm me down. "Shh, shh, Percy it's okay, you're home. Calm down. It's okay."

I looked up at her, my breath coming out in short huffs. "Mom? Did we move?" I asked, looking around the room, trying to find something I remembered. I found nothing.

"Yes, we moved closer to your school, which is also Paul's workplace. You're in your room. You decorated it yourself." I looked around the room again.

Dark blue walls, posters of bands everywhere. My unmade bed, the black bedside table. The blue lamp, a small closet and a bathroom.

It seems like something I would do. I started calming down when I spotted the purple lava lamp my mom had gotten from a garage sale when I was eight. Watching that thing always calmed me down.

Mom saw me looking at the lamp and stood up. Picking it up, she sat it beside my bed on the table.

"There, now it's close to you."

I nodded in thanks.

"Paul! Can you come in here?" My mom called as she helped me back on my bed.

I leaned back against the headboard and sighed. Paul rushed in. He was in a suit and looked really professional.

"Yes Sally? Is something wrong?" He asked, making sure everything was fine.

"Yes, I just thought you could tell Percy about school. I'm re-enrolling him." My mom explained.

Paul visibly relaxed. "Oh, I'd be happy to tell him about Goode." He sat on the end of my bed while my mom sat on the recliner in the corner of my room next to the stereo.

"You're going to be a Sophomore. (He's still sixteen in this. Please don't criticize) You will be able to pick two electives; things like art, band, choir, et cetera. And you will have four main classes. Now, the school isn't that big, but for someone new it's going to be a little overwhelming. I'm going to get your schedule arranged so you will have me for English. I hope you love school and make friends, Percy." He finished with a smile.

I nodded tiredly, my eyes slowly closing. My mom chuckled, "I think he's still tired."

She gently laid me back down. "Rest Percy, We'll be here when you wake up." She kissed my forehead as I was pulled into a dream filled sleep.

Peoplez i need ideaz nowz come on i know you guyz have ideaz onz thiz ztory. The z's are my way of saying this is serious


	6. Chapter 6

**3rd Person POV**

It's been about a month since the accident, and Percy has been adjusting pretty well. A few flashbacks, but they were usually about his school experiences. That was what made him nervous about this day. His first day at school.

"Come on Percy! It's time to go!" His mom called, waiting for her son by the door.

Percy slowly came out of his room, a frown on his face and nervousness in his eyes as he carried his black book bag with him. He looked at his mom. "Do I have to go? There's online schooling." He asked.

His mom laughed. "Sweety it'll be okay, I promise. Now come on or you'll be late."

Percy sighed and followed his mom out the door. _'Time to die...' _

**Percy's POV**

I hate school. I've only been through two blocks and I already hate my life. First I was lost so I was late to English, then I was called to read two pages from Shakespeare's _Hamlet,_ which, with my dyslexia, killed me. And then in second block, Art, we were told to paint something common in our lives and for some reason I painted _the Minotaur. _My teacher gave me a funny look at that. "Hehe, I uh, like to read a lot of Mythology." She nodded and walked away, inspecting other kids work.

Now I was sitting in Math, mentally screaming and wishing I had a time machine so I could kill the guy who invented trigonometry.

"Mr. Jackson, since you obviously know all of this, which is what I'm assuming because you are not paying attention, please solve this." She pointed to the problem on the board. I sighed. "I don't know the answer. I'm not paying attention because I believe I will have no use for this in real life."

She stood there, her face an ugly shade of red. "Mr. Jackson, please stay after class." I groaned quietly. This was going to be a _long _day.

**Just a filler guys. Geez, it's been months. Sorry guys. I usually do one shots so...long stories aren't my thing but I will continue this. That's mainly why I posted **_**One shots, requests, and challenges **_**so check it out please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy sighed as he had for the thousandth time that day and headed to back to his Math teachers room. He knew why she told him to stay after class. At least he thinks he does. He 'talked back'. And that's 'disrespectful'.

Percy quietly pushed open the door when he reached the class. His teacher was there, sitting at her desk grading papers. He cleared his throat quietly and she glanced up, looking at him through her glasses.

"Mr. Jackson, hello. I suspect you know why I called you here?"

Percy nodded and sat down at a desk. "Because I was disrespectful."

His teacher 'hmm'ed' and put the papers she was holding down. "No Mr. Jackson. It's because you said you wouldn't need this later in life. And while you believe that may be so, I believe differently."

Percy raised a brow and looked at her, confusion spread across his face. "What do you mean?"

"You may not need Trigonometry specifically, but you will need other things. I can only assume that you are like this in your other classes. But you will do great in life if you at least try. Because what I'm seeing is only scratching the surface. Now I know it is only the first day, but I know you can do better. That is all. You may leave." She gave him a small smile.

Percy nodded and left, not lingering to think about what she was talking about. He made it outside to the parking lot and saw Paul waiting on him in his car.

He climbed in and closed his eyes, sighing tiredly. "M' head hurts." He mumbled.

Paul nodded silently and started the car, handing Percy a bottle of his prescribed pills and a bottle of water. Percy gratefully took the items and swallowed a pill, sighing after the capsul was gone.

Soon enough they were home and Percy trudged quietly to his room, passing his mom in the kitchen.

"Percy! How was school baby?"

Percy ignored her and kept going until he enters his room and closed the door. He collapsed on his bed and buried his head in the pillow, hearing Paul and his mom talking.

"_He had a long day, Sally_." Paul was saying. Percy heard his mom sigh.

"_Will he be okay Paul? Will this be okay? He's been quiet since the accident. Not like my Percy at all." _

Percy stopped listening after that, not wanting to hear about how different he was. He knew it was true though. He knew he used to laugh a lot and play. He knew his mom missed that and wanted it back. But he couldn't just give that back to her. Hell, he didn't know how to get it himself.

Percy shook his head as he turned over in bed, the weight of the day falling over him. With one last sigh, he was asleep.

_Percy glanced up at the people surrounding him, the waves crashing against the side of the massive ship. Leo stood behind him, and Jason and Frank stood to his sides. Hazel was by the side of the ship and Annabeth and Piper stood in front of Percy. _

_They were protecting him, it seemed, from a great danger. What danger, Percy wanted to know. And then, it appeared, the giant sea monster he knew would try to kill him. His breath caught in his throat as he thought about trying to fight this. This was a thing, looming over the ship, looking like a mix between a Kraken, the Loch Ness Monster, and Clarisse. _

_A tentacle came down, and it was all Percy could do not to scream. Instead, he forced the water around them to form a shield, protecting him and his friends. But he knew it wouldn't last, he was too tired. But he tried anyway._

_Soon though, he heard screaming, and water splashed him, not refreshing him like it always does. Jason stood over him. When did he get on the ground? His blond friend was shaking him, frantically yelling and trying to get him up. That was all Percy saw before he closed his eyes._

Percy woke with a start, his face and body clammy as he sat up. He didn't know who the kids in the dream were, or why he was on that ship, or why there was a fucking monster trying to kill him, but he blamed it on all of his medication.

He glanced at his clock before he stood up. 2:15. The numbers blinked back at him. He shook his head and headed into the kitchen, grabbing sandwich material and chips. When he was finished he sat down and began to eat his newly constructed sandwich.

He finished eating around three and quickly headed back to his room, the prospect of sleep sounding better to him and the dream forgotten.


End file.
